


The Artist

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 5/31
Series: Stories of Thedas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086773
Kudos: 5





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 5/31

Solas’ quarters, if one could call them that, were normally silent save for the sound of the ladder being moved about or materials being set down and refilled as the elf painted the wall with beautiful colors of reds and yellows. Today, for some reason, carried more noise than normal.

“Psst,” Lavellan called from Solas’ desk in the center of the room. No reaction. “Hey!” Her voice was still soft in a whisper, but was loud enough to now catch his attention as he worked on the fur of a wolf. When he turned with an expression that showed curiosity in what she needed, he was met with her holding up a piece of parchment with possibly the worst wolf he had ever seen. Well, at least he thought it was a wolf.

Oh he wanted to laugh. The innocence in her eyes, the silly little grin on her face. But he kept his reaction to a grin. “Is that what you’ve been doing all this time?”

She put the parchment down, her large almond eyes showing glee at how she had wasted the past half hour. “I’m pleased with my decision.”

“I’m sure you are.” He smiled, setting down his red paint and brush in the same motion of him making his way to the desk to wipe his hands off with a cloth. “You seem like you’re having fun, perhaps I might join you. If I might be so inclined?”

“Oh, if you must.” Lavellan smiled cheekily, scooting a pile of books to the side from him to sit across from her with his own parchment and charcoal. The young Inquisitor quickly began using her charcoal to start the outlines of what appeared to be a Halla from where Solas was sitting. Or was it a Ram? She truly was terrible at drawing. But how she swung her feet beneath the chair, chewed at her lip as if the little strokes she was putting forth were requiring all of her attention… It was too precious to not sit and appreciate for a second.

Or perhaps for a piece? His eyes studied her soft features-the roundness of her cheeks, how gentle her cheekbones were, the softness of her hair against her chin. But then the childlike innocence in her eyes. He had seen the fire and determination in them before, but being where she could be herself and be at ease brought about a new look in them. There was a special kind of light here, and it was one he wanted to capture. Her nose was beautiful, the sight of her lips made his heart feel warm. She was already a work of art to him, so how did he expect to replicate her?

“Whatcha doin’?” Lavellen’s voice pulled Solas from his focus, the elf leaning over to place his elbow on the table with his chin resting on his knuckles. A tactic to hide his work. “Aww, I wanna see.”

“Oh, Vhenan.” He smiled, gazing into her eyes. “An artist does not simply show his work at will.”

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“I don’t necessarily believe that that’s a fair trade, Vhenan.”

“You’re mean.” Lavellan spoke in a teasing voice, managing to get a glance at the parchment he was hiding enough to get a feeling of what he was doing. “But, fair enough.” She smiled and rose from her seat, turning her parchment to show Solas the child-like animals that she had scribbled on. She moved to peck him on the cheek before leaving for her duties, leaving Solas in his quarters.

The elf leaned back and looked at his work, studying the features he had etched out. Aside from the missing Vallaslin, it was almost an exact copy. Well, maybe it was better without them. After all, it was his choice to make as the artist.


End file.
